Orochimaru
Orochimaru (大蛇丸, Orochimaru) is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. With a life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets, Orochimaru seeks immortality so that he might live all of the lives necessary to accomplish his task. After being caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of this immortality, Orochimaru defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for his ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what he had learned. After several apparent deaths in the pursuit of his goals, Orochimaru realises his approach is flawed through Kabuto Yakushi, his former associate, and begins monitoring the choices and actions of his former apprentice, Sasuke Uchiha. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, sensing that the time was close approaching to change vessels, Orochimaru sent Kabuto to find Guren, so that she could help with preparations for the process. During this time, Orochimaru was also experimenting on Yukimaru, a child with unusual powers. Orochimaru eventually decided it was time to test Sasuke's abilities and watched in awe as he defeated an army of ninja, without killing any, and without receiving a scratch. As Sasuke walked off, Orochimaru admitted that while he used to be recognised as a genius, Sasuke's powers far surpassed his own when he was Sasuke's age. Noticing that Guren was watching, he offered her another chance to prove herself worthy as Orochimaru's next vessel, which she was delighted with. Orochimaru teamed her up with Yūkimaru, noting that their two abilities should work well together. Later, it was revealed that Orochimaru also chose Guren because he knew she would eventually grow attached to Yūkimaru, which he appeared to have use for. He ordered Kabuto to be ready to eliminate her should she betray him. Later, after receiving word that the Konoha shinobi were complicating things, Orochimaru decided he might have to intervene personally. After Yūkimaru's loss of his abilities and Guren's supposed death, Kabuto reported back to his master about the failed operation. Orochimaru dismissed it as nothing more than a minor setback, saying that once he had Sasuke's body, it wouldn't make any difference. Training # Get the Cursed Seal of Heaven placed on you and Survive. # Take the Awakening Pill and advance to Stage 2 Cursed Seal of Heaven. # Use Forbidden Jutsu and even Medical Enhancement. # Use Chidori to cut through 4 Wooden Dummies. # Kill 1000 of my Henchmen Chidori Stream: This is a Change in Chakra Form that I have never seen before. In exchange for the Curses Power you will be tethered to Lord Orochimaru. All resemblances of Freedom will be lost to you. What is your purpose in this Life? Remember your purpose. Sasuke was willing to give up his Body to get it. What Orochimaru wanted was the Sharingan. Amulet that Symbolizes both Good luck and renewal. His Research has given him clues about Regeneration. By activating the full potential locked in are bodies we can become incredibly powerful. And in addition we will be able to heighten are regenerative powers. The key is the Body Activating Jutsu known as the Curse Mark. I understand it. I understand the Staggering power of this Jutsu Formula. But it will take me a Month at the very least to master this forbidden Jutsu. I could never learn it all even if i could extend my life with the Reanimation Jutsu. This is the Universe within me. This is where the Transference Ritual will be held. The Reanimation Jutsu is a Summoning. The Second Hokage is the one who originally developed it. But then he sealed it away as a Forbidden Jutsu. Such a waste. So i set about restoring it. It's quite remarkable. Naturally I have made a few improvements. As you can see there is still much more room for refinement though. I need more personally information material. Why flesh, and Blood of course. Ideally from Legendary Shinobi. Once i obtained some of the Eight-Tails Cells I was finally able to grow this after many years. Training Episodes # The Sharingan Revived: Dragon-Flame Jutsu! # Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face-to-Face! # Nightmare # The Serpent's Pupil # The Power of Uchiha # The Reanimated Allied Forces # A Hole in the Heart: The Other Jinchuriki Superpowers # A Giant White Scaled Snake. In order to keep switching from body to body you experimented endlessly. # Astral Projection # Blue Chakra # Chakra # Chakra Control # Chakra Encoded # Chakra Network # Chakra Points # Chosen One # Cloning # Earth Curse Mark # Eternal Youth # Genius # Genjutsu # Hand Signs # Heaven Curse Mark # I Can Make The Air itself Heavy With Chakra. # Immortality # Immunity to Poison # Level 1 Earth Curse Mark # Level 2 Earth Curse Mark # Level 1 Heaven Curse Mark # Level 2 Heaven Curse Mark # Mystical Energy # Nature Transformation # Ninjutsu # Pink Aura # Shapeshifting # Sharingan # Sharingan Two Comas # Sharingan Three Comas # Snake Charming # Soul # Spirit # Spiritual Energy # Stretch My Neck Great Distances # Summoning # Superhuman Agility # Superhuman Endurance # Superhuman Jumping # Superhuman Reflexes # Superhuman Speed # Superhuman Stamina # Superhuman Strength # Suspended Animation # The Ability to Suppress The Nine Tails Power Within You. # Tree Climbing Technique # Walking on Water Technique # Will of Fire # Wind Nature # Wood Element '''White Snake Possession: '''Orochimaru transfers his consciousness into a white snake where it slithers into a person's body and enabling Orochimaru to gain control of their body and mind. Similar to the Yamanaka clan technique, the Mind Body Switch Technique, where the user's original body is left defenceless after taking control of someone's body. Orochimaru used this technique to control Kajika and so test the extent of Sasuke's power. Students # Zaku Abumi # Kin Tsuchi # Dosu Kinuta # Anko Mitarashi # Sasuke Uchiha # Kabuto Yakushi # Yoroi Akado # Misumi Tsurugi # Jirobo # Kidomaru # Sakon # Ukon # Tayuya # Nawaki Senju # Gen'yumaru # Kimimaro Kaguya # Arashi Fuma # Danzo Jutsu # Animal Cursed Seal # Body Flame Technique # Body Shedding # Clone Jutsu # Curse Mark # Cursed Seal of Heaven # Earth Style Shadow Clone # Five-Pronged Seal # Gathering of the Snakes # Hidden Snake Hands # Immortality Jutsu # Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes # Murderous Intent # Myriad Snake Net Formation # Ninja Art: Cadaver of Puppets # Ninja Art: Reversible Jutsu # Ninja Art: Snake Mouth Trap # Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu # Orochimaru Style: Substitution Jutsu # Paralysis Jutsu # Protection Jutsu # Pursuit Jutsu # Reanimation Jutsu # Release # Sannin Mode # Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Slithering Snake Mode # Snake Authority Spell # Soft Physique Modification # Sound Four's Cursed Seal # Striking Shadow Snakes # Substitution Jutsu # Summoning Jutsu: Giant Snakes # Summoning Jutsu: Manda # Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon # Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation # Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon # Sword of Kusanagi: Long Sword of Heavens # Teleportation Jutsu # Ten Thousand Snakes Wave # Transformation Jutsu # Vanishing Facial Copy Technique # Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu that he Teaches # Chidori Stream # Cursed Seal of Heaven # Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu # Ninja Art: Cadaver of Puppets Ninja Gear # Awakening Pills # Genjutsu Pill # Grass Long Sword # Hidden Leaf Village Flak Jacket # Hidden Leaf Village Forehead Protector # Hidden Grass Village Forehead Protector # Hidden Sand Village Forehead Protector # Hidden Sound Village Flak Jacket # Hidden Sound Village Forehead Protector # Kunai # Ninja Info Cards # Plasma Pill # Snake Sword Killed # Shiore # Third Kazekage # Orochimaru Second Body # Zaku Abumi # Kin Tsuchi # Hiruzen Sarutobi # Jigumo Fuma # Kamikiri Fuma Screenshots 300px-Orochimaru2.jpg Para.PNG 47-1476502298.PNG 38-1476502298.PNG 162-1.PNG 161-1.PNG 158-1.PNG 60-1485808760.PNG 59-1485808753.PNG 58-1485808744.PNG 57-1485808737.PNG 56-1485808729.PNG 55-1485808721.PNG 9-1485808641.PNG 8-1485808634.PNG 6-1485808617.PNG orochimaru.PNG Oro.PNG 30-1500320779.PNG Image 180803 011436.png Image 180912 233203.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Waterbender Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Prodigy Category:Tacticians Category:Zombies Category:Sword Wielders Category:Wood Style Category:Super Soldiers Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Demon Category:Most Wanted List Category:Duplication Category:Assassins Category:Immortal Category:Cosmic Force Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:My Masters Category:Big Bad Category:Puppet Master Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Hidden Power Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Genjutsu Category:Crossdresser Category:Sealing Category:Body Alteration Category:Plantbender Category:Aristocrats Category:Elasticity Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Legendary Character Category:Possession Category:Genius Category:Father Category:Legal Guardian Category:LGBT Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Mad Scientist Category:Orphan Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Pedophile Category:Sadists Category:Jounin Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Deceased Category:Terrorist Category:Interrogation Category:Akatsuki Category:Dictators‏ Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Indomitable Will Category:Masochist Category:Team Hiruzen Category:Curse Inducement Category:Transformation Category:Stoic Category:Bully Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Vampires Category:Rapists Category:Hunters Category:Ninja Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Limb Expansion Category:Sealed Category:Temper Category:One-Man Army Category:Slave Category:Number 1 Category:Lord Category:Mercenary Category:Warmonger Category:Military Category:Bloodlust Category:Trackers Category:Secret Keeper Category:Code of Honor Category:Missing Ninja Category:Shonen Jump Category:Serial Killer Category:Charisma Category:Necromancy Category:Genetic Engineering Category:Hero Killer Category:Boss Battle Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Greed Category:Konoha Academy Category:City Buster Category:Son Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Recruiter Category:Body Alteration Category:Mafia Boss Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Snake Physiology Category:Fear Inducement Category:Title Characters Category:Humans Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Scientists Category:Body Shedding Category:S Class